deadendfandomcom-20200214-history
Shots Fired
Shots Fired is the first episode of the first season of NBC's Dead End. It is the first episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 3, 2018. Plot When the precinct loses one of its own and Jeremy is permanently sidelined after a shooting, he makes a series of changes ahead of his retirement. Synopsis The camera pans across a foggy view of Manhattan as heavy rain falls from the sky. A small group of people are then seen standing around a grave in all-black clothing. Jasmine wipes a tear from her cheek as Jessica does same and throws a rose onto his casket. Christopher puts his arm around Maggie's shoulder and holds her head to his chest. Jake presses on the button in front of him, triggering the lift to lower the casket into the grave. Jessica turns to Jasmine and makes a small smile. Jasmine smiles back and looks down at the ground. In the past, Jeremy is hiding behind a black van when a red vehicle stops behind him and fires a gun. He runs out of view and to the other side of the van where he fires back at the masked shooters. He realizes there is a good chance of getting hit and finds a more secure hiding spot behind a dumpster. A male is heard screaming directly following a distant gunshot, causing Jeremy to freeze. He shoots at the red van while running down the alleyway and calls for Cole. He turns the corner and stops when he sees Cole laying on the ground as a puddle of blood grows around him. Jeremy slides the radio out of his pocket and asks for a bus as he speeds up to him. He yells for help when he reaches Cole and presses on his wound. Back in the present, Antonella runs up to the door and looks outside of the window. She whispers that Jeremy has arrived and stands back against the wall. Everyone rushes to their respective spots and keep quiet until the door opens. Entering in a wheelchair alongside Christopher, Jeremy's eyes widen when all of his colleagues begin to cheer and clap for him. He shakes his head and laughs while being wheeled to the middle of the room. Jasmine approaches him and hands him a bouquet, her other hand behind her back. She mentions that the precinct as a family helped create his retirement gift and hands it to him. Jeremy looks down at it and immediately throws his arm around her. Jasmine calls for a group hug, everyone running into a hug within seconds. Maggie sits down in her office while writing into a yellow folder. She stops and places her pencil inside of a mug, a down look on her face. She closes the yellow folder and sits back in her chair, then throwing her head back and staring up at the ceiling. Maggie is soon interrupted by a sudden knock on the door and turns to it to see Carlos. She gasps and signals for him to enter, hugging him when he does. He says he was named the new interim captain while the precinct searches for a better suited nominee when she asks. Maggie expresses how happy she is for him with a second hug and asks if he wants to hang around for at least a few minutes. When he agrees, he asks about Cole and how she has been holding up. She shakes it off and says she is okay. Carlos stares at her for a few seconds before offering to help whenever she is in need. Maggie agrees and asks him about his new job. Christopher, Jake, and Antonella sit around Jasmine's desk and eat cake. Jasmine walks up to them and sits beside Antonella while complaining about the cake almost being gone. Antonella offers her a piece, but she refuses and says she'll opt for a healthier meal later in the day. Christopher laughs at her attempt to seem healthy and jokingly promises to tell everyone about her nonexistent diet. Jasmine nudges him and nearly pushes him out of his chair, causing him to yelp. She apologizes while helping him up and steals a cupcake from his plate. Everyone turns to Carlos when he clears his throat and gasp in unison. Jasmine shakes his hand and asks if he is visiting Jeremy. Carlos says he is and announces that he will be the interim captain while Jeremy searches for a long-term fit. While explaining his duties, he is interrupted halfway by the radio in his pocket, an officer on the scene asking for a set of detectives to report. Carlos sighs and asks them to come with. Carlos, Jasmine, and Christopher travel to Valentine Avenue in the Bronx to begin the investigation. Jasmine recognizes the building and mentions that Lila Rodriguez, a rising politician in the democratic party, recently bought the premises to use as her primary office. She turns around to see Lila being wheeled into the back of an ambulance and approaches her alongside Carlos and Christopher. One of the three paramedics lists her injuries, noting that she had been shot in the lower abdomen and would need extensive surgery to remove the bullet. He also tells them that the gunman is on the loose. Jasmine questions Regina, Lila's recently hired assistant, about the shooting. Regina describes the gunman as a tall, white man with a black man covering his face. She spotted him running down the hallway and followed him until they reached the elevator where he pointed his gun at her. Jasmine feels for Regina and hands her a box of tissues. Regina asks if Lila is going to be okay, receiving an uncertain answer from Jasmine. Jasmine can only promise that the doctors caring for her will do everything they can to keep her alive. Carlos and Christopher look over security camera footage from cameras inside and surrounding the building. They forward the gunman's license plate before they return to the precinct. When they get to the precinct, Jessica leads them into her office and hands them a set of papers. She explains that they are printed messages exchanged by three anti-democratic forum members hiding behind cryptic screen names. The three express their hatred for Lila and her radical ideas, referring to her as numerous slurs in the process. They orchestrated the attack as a whole, often referring to an unnamed second forum website where they would detail their doings on a private server. Jessica hands them the information sheet on the gunman's vehicle next. Carlos asks her to find the second forum's domain before him and Christopher leave the room. Jasmine walks into a car dealership on East 170th Street. She asks the man at the front desk for information on the gunman's vehicle and holds up her badge. He nods and searches the system for his name and address. He calls her behind the desk and points to the screen. She transfers the information to her notepad with her pen and asks the man if he remembers the man. He doesn't remember most of their encounter, but can promise that he is white. Jasmine thanks him for his help and exits the dealership. She gets into the car, her phone ringing shortly after. She smiles when she sees Kenya's name and answers it. Driving while holding the phone to her ear, she asks Kenya how her breast augmentation surgery went and receives good news. Kenya says going under the knife for the very first time was scary, but is excited for her future. Still smiling, Jasmine tells her how proud she is and can't wait to visit her later in the day. Before Kenya can answer, a call from Jessica comes in. Jasmine gives her a heads up and promises to be make a stop at the hospital after work. Jasmine walks into a busy conference room where all of the detectives stand. Carlos tells her there is no need for the information she had just ran out to get and hands her a photo of the probable gunman. He is identified as Kurt Logan, an 18-year-old college student who is known for being the head of a republican pride club at his school. Jessica explains that she had dug up the second forum's domain and traced their I.P. addresses, leading them to two locations from Texas and the third from Manhattan, the Manhattan I.P. being Kurt's. Since there is no street address listed as his residence and he isn't dorming, they will be using a last minute tactic and tracking his license plate. The device shows the vehicle approaching the car dealership. Jessica speaks into her radio and calls for police to surround the area. Jessica, Jasmine, and Carlos arrive at the scene to see a woman in handcuffs, the woman being Nina Logan, Kurt's younger sister. Nina confesses that she was covering and dropping off the rental car for him. When asked about his whereabouts, she doesn't give a direct answer, leading Jasmine to slamming her hand onto the car hood and demanding she tell them or she'll be in even bigger trouble. Nina eventually gives in and hands them a ripped piece of paper with an unfamiliar street address written on it. The three head to the address, ending up at an abandoned warehouse. Carlos separates from Jasmine and Jessica while they enter the building from an open side door. Jessica kicks down a cardboard box to see Kurt hiding behind it. She grabs him by his collar and handcuffs him. Jasmine asks for his friends' location and pushes him to the ground after he gives them up. Jessica Kurt, Johnny, and Carl are arrested for murder, conspiracy, and accessory to murder. Jasmine Category:Episodes Category:Season 1